discworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Glenda Sugarbean
Glenda Sugarbean is the chef in charge of the Night Kitchen at Unseen University in Unseen Academicals. She is describes as what the wizards would call "pleasant" or "homely" (although a very well-kept home). Her bosom would be a better fit on a girl two foot taller. Trevor Likely, who works in the candle making shop of the university and initially has a thing for Glenda, refers to her as a "fat girl" who makes a great pie. And pies are clearly her specialty as she comes from a long line of chefs and pie makers -her grandmother was a very successful pie-maker for the Assassins' Guild.. Glenda is sought after by a number of 'kitchens' eager to have her on their staff, notably the Fools' Guild, an institution that knows its pies (pies being any clown's standard prop) and even Vetinari himself has considered head-hunting her for the Palace kitchen. Glenda invented the Ploughman's Pie, complete with a special technique to keep the pickled onions crisp. She is quite motherly and a bit of a control freak, regularly doing other people's thinking for them and taking over their jobs herself to ensure they are done right - even such mundane things as dishwashing to ensure the dishes sparkle. Her inner voice regularly reprimands her for doing this, but not enough to make her stop. Not only does she look after her best friend Juliet Stollop, but Glenda also takes care of her elderly neighbours - standing up for the little guy. When she meets Mr. Nutt, she quickly becomes his champion. Early in the novel it is revealed that she secretly reads trashy romance novels (bodice rippers) by Iradne Comb-Buttworthy, even though she knows they all follow the same basic plot; her guilty pleasure of escapism from what is essentially a mundane life. She learned some fancy words from these novels, but since she has never heard them aloud is confused when Mr. Nutt used the term "faux pas", asking him if it is written like "forks pass". Over the course of the book, Glenda learns to live a little, gaining strength from challenging people in authority (even talking back to the Patrician) and taking risks. She begins to appreciate that people need to pursue 'their dream'. She starts selling beauty products to trolls for the dwarf Stronginthearm and even coming up with several original marketing ideas of her own, much to the surprise of her employer. By the end of the book, she tells Juliet to pursue her career as a model and to be true to herself rather than follow Glenda's previous repressive advice, graciously relinquished her hold over Juliet's life. She makes her mind up not to be part of the 'crab bucket' of folk wisdom that keeps poor people from aspiring to higher achievement and ends up becoming romantically involved with the orc, Mr. Nutt, planning to ride off with him to Quirm. She owns a teddy bear called Mr. Wobble which, due to a childhood sewing error, has three eyes. Glenda makes here only appearance in Unseen Academicals, ''however there is a young Unseen University employee named Glenda in the fourth ''Science of Discworld, but it is unclear if this is the same Glenda. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans